


Zest

by Hertz



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: White mini crewmate meets Orange mini crewmate and become fast friends.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Zest

Sometimes, crewmates were allowed to bring their children if special circumstances permitted, but it didn't mean anyone had to like it.

The crew were meeting up on the dropship, ready to head to a whole new planet, and all Lil' White could muster was absolute boredom.

"Remember," White whispered to their child, pulling them close, "Always stay with me. You never know if there are imposters running around the ship. The last thing I want is to lose you."

Lil' White rolled their eyes. Seriously, be allowed on a spaceship and now their parent was telling them not to explore? Unbelievable. What were they supposed to do? Just sit there and wait until all the tasks were over for the day? That was so boring. They couldn't do that! There wasn't even anyone else they could talk to on board, anyone who wasn't a boring old adult anyway - 

Lil' White noticed a small figure clad in an orange suit. They were hiding behind a much larger Orange, so that had to be their kid. Lil' Orange peeked out from behind their parent's leg. 

They seemed shy, but at least there was someone their age they could talk to.

Lil' White bounced up and down on White's foot to get their attention. White looked Orange over, looking for something. They looked around, probably deciding there was no way an imposter would try to take anyone out with so many people standing around. "Okay, be careful," White murmured, nudging their child in the direction of the Oranges.

Lil' White bounced over to Lil' Orange, who cowered once they saw the other child approach. "Don't be scared, I'm not an imposter," said Lil' White, trying to see them through their mask. They could feel the adult Orange's disapproval even through the shiny glass of the helmet. Nevermind. Just introduce themself, hopefully have someone to talk to on this boring ship. Maybe the adults would even let them explore if they were together.

"Hi," Lil' Orange finally said, but it was muffled and quiet from where they were hiding. Finally, Orange bent down, nudging their child forward. Timidly, Lil' Orange inched forward, shaking.

"Isn't it exciting to finally be out in space?" Lil' White asked excitedly. "Is this your first time?"

"N-no… my parents have missions like these pretty often."

"Then why are you so scared?"

Lil' Orange paused. "I-I'm not good with… people. I don't know how to talk to them. I usually just stay on my own."

"Any kids on board before?"

"No, you're the first one I've met."

"Does this mean you know all the secret compartments and cool stuff on this spaceship?" Lil' White asked, nearly vibrating in excitement. If they had been allowed to, they would have long since took off and started running around the whole spaceship. But White was probably still listening. Damn.

Lil' Orange seemed unsure. They glanced at their parent, before they turned back to White and said, "I… yes?"

"You spend a lot of time exploring then?"

"Exploring? Maybe. I'm usually alone. My parents have their jobs to do, and I don't want to get in their way. They let me walk around the ships, so I keep myself entertained." They giggled shyly. "I can show you some cool stuff if you want."

"Awesome! Awesome!" Lil' White yelled. Suddenly, they dashed off to White. Jumping, into their startled parent's arms, they squealed, "Come on! They said they would show me around! I won't be alone anymore! The imposters won't get me!"

"I absolutely refuse," said White, taken aback, "You two are just children! What would you do if the imposter suddenly crept out of the vents? You'd be defenseless!"

"If I may," Orange finally spoke, walking closer to White, "when you're busy, I can take care of them. They look skittish. I imagine it'd be worse if both of them tried to sneak off without adult supervision."

White, still suspicious, didn't say anything back. "Surely you can trust someone with children of their own?" Orange inquired. "It would look awfully suspicious if only your child died with me. There would be no reason for me to let them both out of my sight."

White looked at Lil' Orange, seemingly deep in thought. 

"We can go together, finish our tasks quickly, and watch each other's backs while the children have their fun," Orange offered.

"Alright, alright." White bent down, placing Lil' White next to their new friend. "I suppose if I didn't agree you'd yammer my ears off, and I wouldn't be able to protect you when I've gone deaf."

"Yay!" Lil' White cheered, standing on tiptoe to hug their parent around the waist. "You're the best!"

Suddenly, the ship they were in shook violently, and Orange held onto Lil' White to stop them from falling. "We have reached The Skeld," a robotic voice announced.

"This is gonna be awesome! Come on, let's go explore!" Lil' White took Lil' Orange by the hand, running off in the direction of the ship's entrance. 

"Children, children, wait!" White followed the kids the best they could, trying to catch the scampering rascals. The other members of the crew laughed and some slapped Orange on the back. Orange smiled back at them.

When Orange was alone, they unclipped the gun from their pocket. 

Running their hands over the shiny, smooth surface, Orange stared at their reflection before hiding the weapon again, scurrying after the rest of the crew to avoid suspicion.


End file.
